Assume the Position
by GoldenJezebel
Summary: After sensing Erin's incompetent streak, Robert California feels it is necessary to "discipline" her. -Based off of Spader's indie flick, Secretary- Rated M for sexual situations. Please R&R!


**A/N:** This was inspired by the film _Secretary,_ starring James Spader and Maggie Gyllenhaal. The moment I saw Spader on the show, I couldn't help but be reminded of his role as Mr. E. Edward Grey, and how Erin was the closest character to Lee on the show. Although Spader's characters are different, they're also very similar in the sense that they're both kind of creepy. With that said, I hope you enjoy! ;)

"Assume the Position"

"Stay a moment."

Erin immediately froze, her dark eyes widening as she slowly turned and faced her overseer. Robert California had only been at Scranton for a short time, but he'd already proven he was able to paralyze each of the employees with just a single glance.

Trying her best not to appear as nervous as she felt, Erin smiled and anxiously gripped the handle to the empty cup of coffee. She'd only come in to refill his mug, so what more could he possibly want? Maybe if she tried to second-guess him, he would be less likely to be angry with her.

Just as Erin opened her mouth to speak, however, Robert evenly commanded "Close the door, Miss Hannon."

"Oh, b-but I…"

"Close. The _door"_ he returned more forcefully, thus causing Erin to hurriedly do as she was told. Once she'd done as he asked, he lowly added "And now draw the blinds."

Feeling the heat rush to her cheeks – was she in _trouble?_ – Erin once again appeared hesitant, yet rather than risk another outburst, she meekly turned and closed the blinds.

"Now, then" Robert began as he rose from his seat, "it's come to my attention that you need a little…_discipline,_ Miss Hannon. Out of all the employees, you're one of the least organized. How can that even work when you're the receptionist?"

Erin paled. "I-I don't know… I'm so sorry, I-I wasn't aware."

"Well" Robert matter-of-factly returned, _"now_ you know." Sidling along beside her, he surprised the poor girl by placing his hand against the small of her back. His lips now at her ear, he commanded in a hushed tone "Place your hands flat against the tabletop and lean over the desk."

"I…what?" Erin squeaked, her eyes now darting nervously to the side. "I-I don't understand…"

"What's not to understand, Miss Hannon? I know you're a smart girl and can understand English, so I'm only going to tell you one more time: place your hands flat against the tabletop, and lean over the desk."

Slightly humiliated, Erin was finally grateful to the drawn blinds as she shakily held out her hands, took an even breath, and then leaned over the desk. Her limbs were trembling as she awaited her overseer's next command, her eyes closing when she heard absolutely nothing. At that moment she wasn't sure what was more unnerving: the fact that she was clueless as to what was going on, or the fact that there was complete silence.

Before she could contemplate this a moment longer, however, she felt an abrupt stinging sensation the moment Robert's palm connected with her backside. Lurching forward in surprise, Erin gasped and gripped at the papers scattered across the desk, her gaze now questioningly meeting his over her shoulder. Her stunned expression only seemed to amuse Robert, for there was a slight smirk across his lips as he murmured "Turn back around, Miss Hannon."

Erin wasn't sure why she did it – _really,_ she wasn't – but for whatever reason, she found herself complying with his demands and did as she was told. With her palms flat against the desk, the receptionist steeled herself for the next attack. And it came, although this time with a much more blistering force than before. Mouth open in surprise, Erin yelped and quickly quieted herself so as not to arouse suspicion, her bottom burning with an itching, white-hot pain that soon transformed into something else. …Something that filled her with need and desire.

Embarrassed by the sudden moisture in between her thighs, Erin closed her eyes and shook her head. This wasn't right… It _wasn't!_ And yet somehow, she couldn't bring herself to tell Mr. California to stop. Perhaps he was correct in his assumptions – maybe she _did_ need discipline.

Pretty soon Robert was delivering slap after stinging slap to her backside, Erin's body jolting forward with each attack as her limbs trembled. Before she could beg him to stop or continue (she wasn't sure which she truly desired), all action ceased, and she found herself bent over and panting from the adrenaline rush.

As Erin fought to catch her breath, she heard the unmistakable sound of Robert messing with his fly, her petite figure lurching upwards just as Robert forced her back down by the neck. "I'm not going to fuck you" he assured her, his hand now stroking the nape of her neck in an oddly intimate gesture. "I'm merely disciplining you, remember? I don't take what isn't mine."

Erin had to wonder if he knew about her and Andy, yet she found that she couldn't vocalize any of her questions. In fact, she could barely breathe, her heart was beating so insanely fast.

Feeling Robert's hands on her hips, Erin cringed in surprise when she felt him slowly and expertly begin to lift the hem of her skirt. Little by little, her slender legs were exposed until her skirt was well above her rump, her head bowing in shame as his fingers danced across the expanse of her posterior.

By this point she was certain the moist spot in between her legs was visible, her embarrassment only mounting when Robert commanded "Take off your underwear, Miss Hannon."

"B-but…"

"I said I'm not going to fuck you – I never go back on my word."

Still not fully sure if she believed him, Erin nodded once and reached behind her, her eyes closing as if to rid herself of the situation as she slowly, earnestly began to pull down her panties. Now exposed and at the mercy of her overseer, the receptionist swallowed and placed her forearms back against the desk. She could sense Robert staring at her exposed femininity, and the thought of what he might be thinking made her cheeks flush.

Jumping in surprise, Erin released a soft gasp when Robert's hand found its way in between her thighs, his fingers stroking and probing at the sensitive flesh as she bit into her lower lip. Subconsciously bucking her hips, her true disposition betrayed herself when she leaned back into his invasive appendages, rotating her hips with the hopes of getting him to fill her more completely. Biting on her fist with the hopes of muffling her soft cries, Erin's toes curled and she tried her best not to shriek, his fingers stroking along an exceptionally sweet spot as she leaned further into the desk.

"That's a good girl" Robert crooned, his fingers now beginning to pump more vigorously inside her. "Open your legs and take me in…"

Obeying without little provocation, Erin spread her legs in complete surrender and pressed her cheek to the desk, her eyes closing as she moaned and arched her back. Their behavior was disgusting and immoral, and yet somehow that made it all the more thrilling…

Taken aback when Robert withdrew his hand, Erin gave a cry of protest, but that's when she felt something _else_ at her entrance. Stunned, the receptionist was about to object, but that's when Robert jerked his hips forward and penetrated her with his tip.

As if sensing her questioning thoughts, Robert lowly assured her "I already told you I'm not going to fuck you. This is merely punishment, Miss Hannon."

Nodding dumbly, Erin moved to reply, but instead gave a soft whine when she felt his member massaging the sensitive nerves along her slit. Womb pulsating with desire, she curled her toes and bit her lip until she tasted blood, her back arching like a bow string as she desperately fought to inch him more deeply inside her. To her surprise, she received another spank for her efforts, her body jolting forward as he zipped up his pants. Now holding her soft form still, he began to harshly dry-hump her through the material of their clothing.

Mouth agape, Erin no longer bothered to quiet her cries of desire, her nails digging into his hands as she backed up into his invasive erection. Meeting with his every thrust, she mewled softly as each stroke caused the material of his pants to brush against her clit, her body bowing forward as he ground more vigorously against her.

Bodies rising and falling against one another, Erin gasped as Robert began to ride her more urgently, his teeth sinking into the nape of her neck as they both shared a single lustful shout.

Wilting against the desk as they both came undone, Erin panted and shakily began to right to her clothing.

As she did so, Robert lowly acknowledged "You may go back to your desk now, Erin."

Cheeks flushed, the receptionist nodded meekly and headed for the door, somehow failing to realize that the back of her skirt was tucked into her underwear.


End file.
